


In quell’ora fra vespero e nona, in cui non ne va in volta femmina buona...

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Vita dei campi!AU [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH c'è crisi, Il viandante che andava lungo il Biviere di Lentini me spiccia casa, M/M, Vita dei campi!AU, vi aspettavate un aggiornamento delle long E INVECE
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Si chiamava Ermal ed era stato il vento a portarlo in paese, l’ultimo che spirava a rinfrescare l’inizio dell’ennesima estate torrida.Nessuno sapeva cosa significava il suo nome, se non che era straniero e quindi guai, perché gli stranieri portano guai, sempre e comunque...





	In quell’ora fra vespero e nona, in cui non ne va in volta femmina buona...

**Author's Note:**

> Non linkate/screenate a nessuno, so dove vivono i vostri professori di italiano e non vi conviene.

 

Si chiamava Ermal ed era stato il vento a portarlo in paese, l’ultimo che spirava a rinfrescare l’inizio dell’ennesima estate torrida.

Nessuno sapeva cosa significava il suo nome, se non che era straniero e quindi guai, perché gli stranieri portano guai, sempre e comunque. Era strano, con una faccia strana e una voce ancora più strana, perché il dialetto lo parlava male ma l’italiano lo conosceva.

«A chi sei figlio?»

«A nessuno.»

Il barone se lo prese tra i braccianti che lavoravano per lui perché era quello che Ermal era venuto a cercare, a lavorare, notte e giorno, mattina e sera, in una fattoria grande quanto una borgata, fra i campi che presto sarebbero arsi e le foreste di vigne destinate a rinsecchirsi, che, nell’opinione formulata dal bizzarro cervellino che teneva al sicuro sotto tutti quei riccioli neri, era abbastanza in capo al mondo da tenerlo nascosto a qualunque cosa stesse fuggendo.

Perché che Ermal fuggisse da qualcosa era evidente, lo si vedeva da come camminava, le rare volte che scendeva in paese, rasente ai muri quasi a impolverarsi, e piantava in faccia alla gente che s’arrischiava a parlargli certi occhi più neri dei suoi capelli, e affossati come se non dormisse mai. L’unica cosa forse ragguardevole della sua misera persona era una strana e naturale gentilezza rivolta a nessuno in particolare, del tutto sprecata coi paesani e che gli aveva se non altro risparmiato le sue caviglie dall’essere morse dai cani che randagiavano a ridosso degli stessi muri lungo lui camminava, o per le strade polverose che batteva per uscire in campagna e recarsi daccapo alla fattoria, alla baracca che il barone aveva disposto per lui, due muri che non trattenevano l’acqua se pioveva.

Gli altri braccianti tornavano alle case loro alla sera e si ripresentavano all’alba, ma Ermal una casa non l’aveva, e gli avevano sbolognato quella che un tempo faceva da mattatoio per le stalle del barone. Poi ne avevano costruito uno affianco alle stalle quando le avevano ingrandite, e rigovernato quella casupola come più pareva al padrone. Ogni cosa o faccenda in quei confini, ma anche fuori da essi, si faceva o governava in accordo al cuore del barone, e pur di non avere una testa che cadeva sotto il sole a neanche metà giornata della mietitura, con due braccia che non portavano più di una decina di fasci di spighe prima che crollassero per le mani rosse e sanguinanti, da soffiare sulle vesciche che continuavano a riaprirsi, lo stesso padrone che scendeva a suo comodo a controllare i campi da cui dipendeva la sua fortuna decise per Ermal il destino di guardiano delle sue bestie, ché era difficile che svenisse mentre guardava le pecore al pascolo, ed era abbastanza mansueto da far fidare quegli animali da farsi governare da uno straniero.

Ma era vero che Ermal non dormiva mai, e in paese si diceva che fosse per il peso delle azioni criminose per cui era fuggito, che lo facevano girare e rigirare nel letto, gli occhi spalancati a rivedere i volti di tutti i poveracci che dicevano avesse toccato, quando invece un solo volto vedeva, ed era quello del padrone, e nessuno giù in paese si faceva domande sul perché il barone fosse tornato a vivere nel palazzo che era stato dei suoi genitori invece di starsene in città e scendere solo a Natale e a Pasqua come aveva sempre fatto.

Neanche Fabrizio, che teneva d’occhio il cancello del padrone sotto il sole cocente, le stelle fresche e la pioggia, quando cadeva, e vedeva sfilare avanti a lui gente e bestie d’ogni sorta, si era mai fatto domande, finché il guardiano di pecore non gli cadde davanti, lungo per terra, dopo aver zoppicato ciondolante come un mulo nel tentativo di seguire il gregge che doveva invece condurre.

Fabrizio aveva mandato due ragazzi coi cani a radunare gli animali, ormai alla libertà, mentre si caricava in spalla lo stordito come fosse un sacco d’olive e lo portava dentro.

Si capiva che non era morto solo dal petto che si alzava e s’abbassava. Là sul letto dov’era stato disteso, colle mani incrociate sulla pancia come da trapassato, pareva dormire di un sonno che viene solo dalle febbri: le palpebre sottili tremolavano, e la pelle, più bianca del calcare, scottava. Fabrizio si era quasi bruciato le dita quando ci aveva passato una pezza bagnata, per farlo riprendere prima.

Vedendo che non aveva funzionato, si era messo ad aspettare, seduto con la sedia di traverso come quando dava la guardia alle stalle. Alla mezza non passava mai nessuno dalla strada, il cancello poteva aspettare anche lui.

Guardandolo, Fabrizio si accorse che era la prima volta che vedeva veramente Ermal. Non gli aveva mai fatto caso prima, ma d’altronde non faceva mai troppo caso a nessuno che non fosse il barone a cui era a dipendenza, e i ladri e le malebranche d’ogni sorta si riconoscevano già solo da come camminavano. Ermal gli era passato davanti come uno che era appena stato battuto dal bastone che si riservava agli asini.

Vedendolo così dormiente, bianco sotto tutti quei capelli neri, le labbra che il sole e la sete non avevano ancora segnato e le mani rovinate più simili a quelle di un signore di città, a Fabrizio pareva più che un bambino finito nel posto sbagliato.

Era bello, si trovò a pensare, come una donna di quelle che in paese venivan tenute segrete, le figlie ancora immaritate recluse nelle loro camere come farfalle nei bozzoli, e se pure Ermal non era una femmina, che avevano lineamenti più dolci che i suoi affilati e curve da far voltare inevitabilmente lo sguardo, nel suo aspetto Fabrizio ci trovava quella fortezza e fragilità insieme che tutte le donne hanno, e che gli fece sorgere un insolito senso di protezione verso di lui, che non riusciva a spiegarsi come un uomo che sembrava più un ragazzino fosse stato preso a fare il lavoro duro dei campi.

Come l'altro si svegliò, cessarono pure le sue paure di andare a riferire al padrone di un morto nei suoi possedimenti, e l’ingegnarsi un perché quel morto si fosse trovato in uno dei letti della sua cascina.

Ermal non era intimorito, né stordito. «Perché sono qua?», chiese solo.

«Mi sei caduto davanti», rispose Fabrizio.

E l’altro aveva annuito. «Va bene.»

Probabilmente non gli avrebbe cavato una parola di più sul perché. Quello rafforzò nel guardiano della tenuta lo strano senso di protezione verso lo straniero che, da quel bizzarro pomeriggio in poi, seguitò a sfilargli davanti mattina e sera col suo bravo gregge di pecore a condurre, solo che adesso lo vedeva, e non se lo perdeva d’occhio un istante, da quando usciva dal cancello diretto al pascolo e poi faceva ritorno all’imbrunire.

Come una volta lo vide barcollare di nuovo, anche se appena, Fabrizio mollò lesto la postazione e lo schioppo per andare a sorreggerlo.

Ma Ermal rise, e scostandolo da sé gli disse: «È stata solo una pietra nei miei passi». La calciò via, e riprese il suo compito.

Ma si era accorto anche lui che l’altro uomo aveva sviluppato un’attenzione particolare nei suoi confronti, e gli piaceva già poco. Ciononostante, preferì schiacciare il groviglio di serpi che l’inquietudine aveva fatto del suo petto e procedere, come si suol dire, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Badava bene a non mettere un piede in fallo come guidava il gregge dentro e fuori dal cancello, e se l’altro gli chiedeva, allorquando, se gli servisse un bastone per riprendere quelle bestie dannate che si trovava appresso o un sorso dalla fiaschetta per riprendersi lui, Ermal faceva segno di no col capo, ringraziava e tirava avanti. Si tratteneva quanto più poteva al pascolo, ma era una cosa che faceva già, e non passava sera che il padrone poi non si ripresentasse, benché nelle sue assenze Ermal aveva imparato a sperare che non ricomparisse più. Invano.

Poi si scoprì che il raccolto aveva fatto talmente tanto frutto che servivano tutti gli uomini e le donne del barone a starsene nei campi a mietere il grano, e lì il barone tutti mandò, in valli di spighe dorate simili a mari, che si stendevano fin dove l’occhio poteva arrivare. Uomini e donne curvi su quelle spighe a raccoglierne più che potevano, prima che passasse lo scirocco una volta di troppo e bruciasse tutto il raccolto, e il salario con esso.

Pure Ermal e Fabrizio erano stati chiamati a fare la loro parte. Ma più l'uno si sforzava di stare su quei manipoli, più l'altro trovava difficile il non alzare la testa dal grano e dalla polvere per guardarlo.

Seguitava a mietere fasci, Ermal, che con tutto quel guardare le pecore al pascolo aveva alfine sviluppato la resistenza al sole a piombo di mezzogiorno, ma di tanto in tanto sollevava il capo grondante tutti quei ricci e si trovava a cercare Fabrizio con lo sguardo. Lo riabbassava solo dopo averlo trovato ed essersi dato dell'incosciente.

Ma troppe volte gli restava la sete pur che aveva bevuto, e si sentiva ardere sotto i vestiti sudati e impolverati dappiù che per il caldo e la fatica di mietere senza un filo d'aria a ravvivarli, e guarda caso succedeva sempre quando incrociava gli occhi del guardiano, o - non l'avesse mai fatto! - quello gli passava affianco, con la scusa di spostare i suoi manipoli, per chiedergli come andasse, se avesse sete, se odiava anche lui quel bastardo d'un barone che li mandava a svenarsi per due tarì quando lui se ne stava bello all'ombra del suo porticato, ad aspettare che gli portassero il raccolto proprio sotto al naso. Non sentito, Ermal replicava che quando uno è minchione, gli si devono mettere anche le braghe sotto al naso o non troverebbe manco quelle. Fabrizio rideva, gli dava una mano sulla schiena per fargli forza e se ne andava. A furia di quelle chiacchiere rubate, il timore che aveva nei suoi confronti era stato spazzato via come le nuvole che non portavano pioggia da giorni.

Ed Ermal si scervellava, nei momenti che era al pascolo e poteva pensare da solo, perché non riusciva a capire perché provasse quelle cose solo quando gli passava il guardiano davanti, coi capelli impastati e la camicia aperta dal collo, e non quando vedeva una delle ragazze della chiusa o della vigna, come tutti gli altri lavoranti. Non che pure tra loro non ce ne fossero, che guardassero più i loro compagni che le belle donne del paese, ma Ermal aveva imparato da altre cose a starsi zitto e guardare altrove, e sperava che lo facessero anche con lui così come lo facevano sul barone. Ma Fabrizio non era come il padrone, seppure fosse uno degli uomini con un minimo di autorità in più lì alla tenuta, e delle sue mani sulle spalle Ermal non provava la sensazione di volersele staccare via.

Aveva degli occhi buoni, Fabrizio, che tutti dicevano fosse un pezzo di pane e che non avrebbe mai sparato col suo schioppo neanche a chi avrebbe voluto portarsi via una delle vacche dalle stalle. Ma dicevano pure che col calcio di quel fucile ci aveva crivellato la testa del padrone di suo figlio, quand'è che l'aveva mandato a morire nella sua cava per cercargli la rena rossa più a fondo che poteva e da laggiù era tornato asfissiato, e che solo il padre del barone se l'era poi preso, strappandolo ai brigadieri perché con la reputazione che aveva era sicuro che nessun mascalzone avrebbe mai provato a passare avanti a quel guardiano per rubargli un pezzetto della roba che difendeva.

Non aveva più donna dacché quella che gli aveva dato il figlio era morta, e pure allora che era viva, in paese si diceva che i suoi l'avessero comprata dai tenutari affianco per debiti, e perché il loro unico figlio maschio si comportava meno che tale. Aveva imparato a tagliare il collo a un agnello e a portare l'aratro sotto il sole che gli cuoceva la testa senza cadere lungo per terra, ma le voci sembravano ignorare pure quello.

Fabrizio le ignorava a loro volta. In fondo, avevano tutti paura che poteva spaccare loro il cranio se dicevano la parola sbagliata.

Ciò che non riusciva a ignorare lui, era l'attaccamento crescente per il guardiano delle pecore, quell'uomo tanto strano che, dopo la diffidenza iniziale, aveva incominciato a trovare sempre un momento per parlare con lui, quando tornava dal pascolo, si avviavano ai campi o l'unico giorno che potevano scendere in paese, ché non si lavorava, e che lui trascorreva alla sua baracca da quando il precedente padrone l'aveva assunto per sparare ai ladri. Nemmeno Ermal scendeva mai, o almeno ci andava di rado; Fabrizio lo vedeva sedere fuori dal suo uscio che scriveva e scriveva, e lo invidiava, lui che poteva.

Poi, un giorno di quelli, raccolto il coraggio a piene mani - ed era strano, giacché non si trattava mica di andare alle armi, solo di parlare a un'altra persona - si era avvicinato e gli aveva chiesto che cosa scrivesse sempre in quel quadernaccio.

Svanito ormai ogni timore di lui, Ermal gliel'aveva fatto vedere: pagine e pagine coperte di certi segnacci che Fabrizio era sicuro non fossero nemmeno italiano, pure se lui non sapeva leggere nemmeno quello e le carte sue le firmava tutte con una croce. Allora Ermal glieli aveva letti, e alle sue orecchie gli era parsa come musica, anche se non era mai andato in città a sentirla nei teatri.

Ermal in città c'era nato, e passarono parecchi di quei momenti Fabrizio a fargli domande e lui a rispondergli, e quando Fabrizio gli chiedeva perché diavolo se ne fosse andato da un posto del genere, Ermal rispondeva sempre che anche il paradiso in terra può essere un inferno, e non parlavano più per quel giorno. Fosse stato per Fabrizio, avrebbe sopportato mille inferni pur di non passare più davanti alla cava quando doveva scendere a messa la domenica e aspettare un figlio che non avrebbe fatto ritorno.

Poi il barone dovette fare ritorno dal barone padre in città, e lasciò la tenuta nelle mani di Fabrizio e altri tre uomini per badare ai campi, alle stalle e alla vigna.

Come uscirono tutti, trovò Ermal che piangeva. S'era nascosto dov'è che stava la macina delle olive, a fare la guardia all'asino legato al palo.

Come Fabrizio gli si inginocchiò accanto, quasi non gli venne un malanno per quegli occhi da spiritato che gli piantò in faccia. «Vattene!», gli abbaiò Ermal, e sembrava davvero un cane per come stava, «vattene! Che ognuno deve badare a quello che deve». E distolto lo sguardo, seguitò a piangere.

«Con le lacrime non fai la guardia a un bel niente», gli disse Fabrizio a quel punto. «Urlami pure contro, se vuoi, ma finché stai così io non me ne vado.»

E mantenne la promessa: non se ne andò quel giorno, né nei giorni a seguire.

Parevano fratelli gemelli: se Ermal non doveva portare le pecore al pascolo, andava a sedersi vicino a Fabrizio, al cancello, e quando faceva uscire il gregge ecco che il guardiano lo accompagnava e faceva ritorno all'imbrunire, le loro risate che seguivano i suoni dei campanacci di quelle bestie. Gli altri guardiani avevano da pensare ai tarì che intascavano la sera più che a parlare di loro.

Poi una sera Fabrizio lo seguì pure nella sua casupola, ché Ermal non voleva bere da solo; era san Lorenzo, e lui era devoto più alle stelle che non ai santi. «Almeno loro danno una guida senza farsi pregare», gli aveva detto, dandogli anche il suo bicchiere.

Fabrizio aveva riso una volta di più, quando si era accorto che a Ermal piaceva, e si era ritrovato ad accostare la bocca alla sua più che al bicchiere.

Scostandosi, gli sembrò che Ermal volesse mettersi a piangere un'altra volta.

Fabrizio non seppe che fare. «Non ci dovevo venire», si decise poi, e si alzò in piedi. «Non cercarmi più.»

Ma si ritrovarono sempre, che lo volessero o meno, e come il ferro alla magnetite era inevitabile che riallacciassero gli sguardi, e la sera Fabrizio tornasse alla propria baracca con la camicia in mano, e Ermal si fosse sentito ripetere che non sarebbe più venuto da lui.

Ed eppure ci ritornava, sera dopo sera, finché non capì che ne aveva bisogno tanto quanto lui perché era come se ogni volta lasciava una metà del suo cuore fra quelle due pareti, e non poteva più schiacciarla sotto le scarpe. Da quella volta non tornò più nemmeno alla sua baracca.

Quando gli vide i segni che il barone gli aveva lasciato sulla schiena, Fabrizio rischiò di diventare pazzo, ma pazzo sul serio. Si spaventò, Ermal, e pensò che quello fosse lo sguardo che aveva visto il padrone della cava prima che il calcio del fucile gli spaccasse il cranio a metà.

Invece il guardiano gli prese le mani, le baciò e ribaciò. «Lo ammazzo», gli disse, «e poi ce ne andiamo da qui».

«No», gli disse Ermal con decisione. «O ce ne andiamo stanotte, o restiamo come abbiamo sempre fatto, ma non ti faccio ammazzare nessuno per vederti poi alla forca.» Poi l'aveva abbracciato, le braccia nude e bianche intorno al suo torso bruciato da troppe estati.

Fabrizio carezzava quell'idea come un sogno impossibile: scappare, sì, ma per dove, se in città era la stessa cosa? In città ci abitava la famiglia del barone, ci avrebbero messo poco a scoprirli; lui poi non sapeva né leggere né scrivere, solo lavorare la terra e guardare i cancelli.

Ermal gli disse che nel regno cercavano sempre uomini come lui, e che ci avrebbe pensato lui a leggere per entrambi, e Fabrizio era così disperato e folle di quell'amore che cercava da una vita che avrebbe voluto credere a ogni singola parola, sperare anche lui con tutte le sue forze in quell'illusione di un'età che entrambi avevano abbandonato da un po', e che era eternamente congelata nel cadavere di suo figlio, sottoterra a far compagnia ai vermi. Perché era lì che finivano le illusioni come le loro, no?

 

Al ritorno del barone, entrambe le loro baracche erano vuote.

 


End file.
